


Take A Picture (It'll Last Longer)

by donutcallmekate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Instagram, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Social Media, Social Media AU, SuperCorp, Twitter, mostly Instagram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutcallmekate/pseuds/donutcallmekate
Summary: She tilts her head a bit, a small smile plastered on her face, and she starts outlining Lena's face, slowly trailing down the exposed part of her neck. Thoughts coming back to her mind; she really wanted to know how tasty Lena's neck is-"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Lena said with a smirk on her face while still looking blankly at the unfinished paperwork in front of her.//Or, the Social Media AU that no one asked for, yet I'm still going to give it.Basically these love birds are having a lovely Twitter and Instagram talk and photo and shit, and things get crazy when Supergirl is in the mix...Inspired by BattlingBard's Green Isn't Always A Weakness





	1. The Rise of #Karlena

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! Just wanted to say thank you for actually clicking on this and that it's nice to know that people are willing to read this.
> 
> So yeah, hope you guys enjoy it! And also make sure to comment on what you guys want me to slide into the fanfic (get it, sliiiiide into ;p) or just some feedback about.
> 
> Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of what is yet to come one of the most interesting things on Twitter and Instagram has to see...

It was during the day when it happened. Kara was sitting on the white sofa in Lena's office, typing away on her laptop while munching on one of the doughnuts she had brought for both her and Lena. As for the CEO, she was preoccupied on the paperwork in front of her.

Too distracted to even work properly, Kara looked up from her laptop, her eyes landing on to what appears to be a very focused CEO - although Lena was just as distracted as Kara is, the blonde doesn't need to know that. She took in her whole figure; The way her head is leaning to the side, the way her back is still straight ( _How on Earth does her back not even hurt?),_ the way her eyebrows would twitch from time to time, and they way she bites her.

And  _God_ does Kara want to bite those lips.

_Wait, no. She a friend. Just a friend..._

Shaking her head to get rid of the train of thoughts, Kara continued memorizing every single feature of Lena (Like she totally hasn't done that before).

She tilts her head a bit, a small smile plastered on her face, and she starts outlining Lena's face, slowly trailing down the exposed part of her neck. Thoughts coming back to her mind; she really wanted to know how tasty Lena's neck is-

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Lena said with a smirk on her face while still looking blankly at the unfinished paperwork in front of her. She wasn't even looking at her. She just...  _felt_ a pair of blue eyes on her.

Kara's face soon heated up, making her look like a tomato, which made Lena chuckle when she looked up to see her like that - completely frozen and speechless, not knowing what the hell to do or say.

But then an idea popped up into Kara's mind, and suddenly, she was grinning with a still red face.

She took out her phone, quickly going onto the camera, and held it up in front of her, making sure the camera was facing Lena's direction.

And with a huge grin on her, looking smug as hell, Kara said: "Well maybe I should then."

Lena looked at her, startled. She couldn't think of anything to say. Stuttering over her words, Lena looks away, forgetting that Kara has her phone out.  And before she could collect herself, the sound of the camera clicking was heard, meaning that Kara had taken a picture of her.

_Oh no. What have I gotten myself into?_

Opening Instagram on her phone, Kara quickly posted the picture that she had just taken and then turned off her phone, smiling proudly at Lena, who was still startled by what had just happened.

"You didn't." It wasn't a question. Lena knew what Kara just did.

"Oh, yes I did." She turned on her phone again, went on Instagram, and showed the post to Lena.

 

 

 

**@Kara_SunnyD**

[Lena in her office, making a weird face](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C2Iz99OWgAAuU0f.jpg)

Quote of the month:  _"Take a picture, it'll last longer"_ from **@L** **enaLuthor** Thank you very much for the picture! Love the outfit though... ;)

 

 

 

She looked at the picture once, twice, three times. And then looked at Kara, looking smug as ever. Lena narrowed her eyes, getting ready to say a witty comeback, but was stopped by the continuous buzzing coming from Kara's phone.

Both women eyebrows furrowed, confused, and then they checked the phone, surprised to see that Kara's Instagram is blowing up.

Apparently the picture Kara posted is becoming viral.

 

 

 

**Likes 4k            Comments 1k**

_(And still counting)_

 

 

 

She checked her profile to see any change.

 

 

 

**You've got 3k more followers**

( _And still counting)_

 

 

Shocked, Kara tapped onto her post and went into the comments.

 

 

 

 **@Cornybeef23:** OMG!!! #Karlena #ReadBetweenTheLines

 

 **@Gayyy_Lorrd:** This is sooooo gay... #Karlena #ThatsSoGay #Lesbians

 

 **@TakeASchott:** So that's where you are... **@K** **ara_SunnyD** I couldn't find you since you weren't in your office... #Karlena **@GayDanvers**

 

 **@LenaIsDaBest123: @TakeASchott** Holy shit! HA! You just outed **@** **Kara_SunnyD** #Karlena #Busted

 

 **@TheBetterLane:** Lol! You go gurrrrrl! #Karlena #Lesbians

 

 **@SuperFan23:** They're just friends you know that?

 

 **@Heatherspoons_u: @SuperFan23** Are you kidding me? #Karlena

 

 **@Ace_Looks_Past: SuperFan23** Have you read the articles that **@** **Kara_SunnyD** have written about **@** **LenaLuthor**????

 

 **@HeteroAF: @Heatherspoons_u** and **@Ace_Looks_Past** They don't seem to be dating, they look more like friends.

 

 **@Ace_Looks_Past: @HeteroAF** Says the person who claims to be "Hetero AF"

 

 **@SuperGay69:** You know that this is just a normal funny pic that was taken?

 

 **@TakeASchott: @SuperGay69** #ReadBetweenTheLines #Karlena #Lesbians

 

 **@Jimmy_Olsen: @TakeASchott** Why are you on Insta instead of working? Also **@** **Kara_SunnyD** #ThatsGay #Karlena

 

 **@Lesbi_Honest_Here: @Jimmy_Olsen** I'm gonna have to agree with you, cus when reading the quote #ThatsGay I ship #Karlena

 

 **@Rainbows_n_8es:** #ThatsGay #Karlena

 

 **@HeteroAF:** Still think they're just friends...

 

 **@Rainbows_n_8es: @HeteroAF** Shut up

 

 

 

But before both of them could continue to scroll down to see more of the comments, Alex's name popped up onto the screen. Her sister must've saw it. Kara gulped, braced herself for whatever Alex has to say to her, and answered her phone, putting it on speaker for both Lena and her to hear.

"So, I saw the post." She paused. "Mind telling me what's going on between you two?"

 "N-n-nothing's going on be-be-between us." Kara stutters while Lena just shakes her head.

"Uh huh, totally believe you there."

"Alex, seriously, we're not."

"Then why are you at L Corp instead of in your office? At CatCo?" Silence taking over, Kara panicking about what to say, and Lena catches her breath before answering for her.

"I invited Kara to come to my office, for both personal and business reasons." Lena responded, she patted Kara's left shoulder gently a few times before leaving it there for awhile. After a few seconds of Alex not responding, a sigh was heard from the other line.

"Fine," Kara and Lena sighed, relieved. "But that doesn't mean that I'll be questioning you two about it."

"Ok." Kara said, a smile on her face.

"Right, gotta get back to work. Talk to you later?"

"Sure." And with that, Kara hanged up the phone. She looked at her phone for a bit, still trying to process things.  _Mental note, never try to post something that could make everybody freak out._

Face turning even redder than before - if it even was possible- Kara, who is clearly still trying to breathe properly, looked at Lena, waiting for any answers.

But she's got none.

So, Kara looked back at her phone to see that she's got a few messages from Winn, James, and Lucy.

 

 

 

 **LucyLane ~** I saw your post on Insta. You've got some good taste. ;)

 

 **JamesOlsen ~** first, how did you get out of the office without anyone knowing? And two, why did you go to L Corp?

 

 **WinnSchott ~** You need to give me details later on when I come by your place.

 

 

 

Kara groaned, knowing that she can't get away from this soon. She then hears Lena chuckling, feeling her eyes on her. So she decided to respond with a smirk.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." And with that, Lena laughs her head off, nodding right after, and taking her phone from her desk to take a picture of Kara - who was  _not_ prepared for.

Taking the picture, Lena went on Instagram and posted the picture, doing the exact same thing as Kara.

 

**@LenaLuthor**

[Kara in Lena's office, making a weird face.](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BYmIxMmNjMTQtODdiOS00OTFjLThiYjItNjBkNjA0NzEzNTJkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjQzNDI5NzM@._V1_.jpg)

Quote of the month:  _"Take a picture, it'll last longer."_ from **@Kara_SunnyD** Thank you very much for the picture! You look dashing today... ;) ;)

 

 

 

And on that day, both Kara and the internet exploded.


	2. #SupergirlOnTwitter and The Rise Of #Supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a week of the internet crashing, everything is running smoothly.
> 
> That is, until something - or someone - added a Super and a Luthor together... (#SUPERCORP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for the people who liked my fic and also commented on it. I really appreciate it (not in a sarcastic way)! Also make sure to just press on the underlined words since it will show up a picture of what the posted photo may look like.
> 
> Comment about any spelling mistakes or if you want me to try to add some of your suggestions on what to do for the next chapter...

A week after the pictures that both Kara and Lena have posted on Instagram, things are still hectic; Paparazzi following them, people from work questioning Kara, the internet still trying to recover from the craziness that is called #Karlena.

But overall, everything is running smoothly; Kara is currently flying the city for patrol to see if there is any problem needed while Lena is still the workaholic that she is.

Since the whole pictures thing that happened, Kara and Lena had rarely talked to one another, other than the occasional text messages, they haven't seen each other for a few days.

After going around the city for the fifth time, Kara -  _Supergirl -_ went back to the DEO headquaters to see not only see what her sister and one of her superfriend (it was Winn's fault for the name), but to also do some training in the green room. While greeting a few of the agents that were walking past her, someone called out her name. She looked towards where the person was shouting her name coming from, and saw it was Winn, waving a hand at her, gesturing her to come over. Which she did.

She walked over towards a set of computers and grabbed a seat that was closest to Winn, who was fidgeting from excitement in his own seat. Kara tilted her head a bit.

"Winn?" She said, concern can be heard in her voice.

"So, I have this brilliant idea that I've been thinking since the whole internet crashed- well, not literally crashing but you get what I mean. Anyways, I came up with this idea where you can make an account on Twitter or slash and Instagram  _except_ that it Supergirl, not Kara Danvers, and it would be great for people to know what you're like since they rarely get to talk and interact with you. But don't worry! I'll make sure to add extra security so that no one can hack into the account and find out you secret identity-" Winn continued to ramble on and on about his idea, but he was too engrossed in his idea that he didn't notice Kara, sitting on the chair opposite to him, with a shit eating grin smacked on her face, arms crossed to her chest.

It only took another minute of Winn's rambling for him to notice that Kara was staring at him, looking smug as ever. He stopped, stared at her for a few seconds, and then asked: "So what do you think?"

Kara chuckled lightly, her shoulders shaking a bit from the action, and she then placed a hand on Winn's shoulder, giving him a reassuring look.

"Sure! Why not? Like you said, it would be a good for me to interact with people and talk to them when I'm Supergirl." And with that, Winn smiled widely, turning back to face his computer again, and started creating Supergirl's account, with a some details from her of course.

After half an hour of coding the security, a ten minutes lecture from J'onn, with an extra twenty minutes argument from her sister Alex, everything was ready. All Kara needs to do is tweet something out and then she's well away.

Taking a deep breath, Kara types her first ever tweet as Supergirl, hesitating for a bit, and then pressed send.

 

 

 

 **@TheRealSupergirl:** Hi everyone! This is a very cliche first tweet ever.

 

 

 

It only took a minute until everything went crazy; she got over a million followers and on her first tweet, got just under half a million re-tweets.

Crazy as it is, Kara smiled, deciding to look through the comment's and try to answer some of the questions people asked.

 

 

 

 **@SuperFan23:** Holy shit, is this really Supergirl????

 

 **@Dan3dx2:** I can't believe Supergirl is on tweeter! This is a fucking miracle!

 

 **@Ace_Looks_Past:** Hey  **@** **TheRealSupergirl** Can you pleaseeeeee booty call me ;)

 

 **@Lois_Lane:** Well, well, well. If it isn't  **@** **TheRealSupergirl**... What took you so long?

 

 

 

When Kara saw Lois' comment, she couldn't help but laugh out loud, making some of the agents around her stare at her with curiosity and confusion. Calming down, Kara deciding to answer that comment.

 

 

 

 **@TheRealSupergirl:** _Re-tweeting **@**_ ** _Lois_Lane_      **Well I'm sorry I didn't satisfy you enough. What can I help you with ;)

 

 

 

She pressed sent, and laughed a bit more, knowing that it sounded like she was flirting with her sister-in-law, which she wasn't. It was just fun and games that's all, just keeping the crowd entertained.

People saw the re-tweet, and went ballistic, going mad (in a weirdly good way) about this 'banter' that National City's very own Super was 'flirting' with one of Daily Planet's best journalist.

Kara continued scrolling down the comments, having satisfaction on what people are saying and screaming about. That is, until, she came across a tweet.

 

From Cat Grant.

 

Now this is interesting.

 

 

 

 **@TheCatGrant: @Lois_Lane** ,  **@** **TheRealSupergirl** is mine, you already have your own hero. So back off. And also, congratulations on joining social media. #SupergirlOnTwitter

 

 **@BottomlessPratts:** OHHHHHHHHH  **@** **TheCatGrant** Just roasted  **Lois_Lane** #Rivals #Damn #SupergirlOnTwitter

 

 **@Heatherspoons_u:** I like this rivalry against  **@** **TheRealSupergirl** since she is pretty hot #SupergirlIsHot #SupergirlOnTwitter

 

 **@SuperGay69:** HA! This is the best day of my life! #SupergirlOnTwitter

 

 

 

For three days, #SupergirlOnTwitter was the most used hashtag around Twitter. And between the funny comments that went on with Supergirl and some of her fans and also Cat Grant, the internet was once again crashing, due to Supergirl being on Twitter. Magazines and blogs and gossip sites were hammering their way through the swarming crowds of fans, trying to get the best scoop of the heroine online. But what made it even more crazy than it already is, is the tweet that  _the Lena Luthor_ tweeted out.

 

 

 

 **@LenaLuthor: @TheRealSupergirl** Ah, #SupergirlOnTwitter ... Nice seeing you here ;)

 

 

 

This tweet made Kara's stomach churn, and not because she's hungry.  _Oh god, why does she have to be so damn sexy!_ Kara thought, still at her phone and blushing like a maniac. She replied to the tweet.

 

 

 

 **@TheRealSupergirl:** _Re-Tweeting **@**_ ** _LenaLuthor_  **    Well it's nice to know that you're satisfied... ;)

 

 

 

Grinning, Kara waited for a second before seeing her notifications exploding with a bunch of likes and re-tweets and just a lot of screaming fans.

 

 

 

 **@LenaLuthor:** _Re-Tweeting **@**_ ** _TheRealSupergirl_    ** Oh, I am definitely satisfied right now ;) ;)

 

 

 

When seeing the tweet that Lena had sent out, Kara, who was blushing like hell and her eyes wide, felt a bit of hit between her legs, which was only getting bigger and hotter from thinking about what the tweet even implies on.

And since it's in public, the tweet got over three million likes and about a million re-tweets. people were shocked and having heart attacks from just hearing and seeing the tweet.

 

 

 

 **@SexyBack84:** What the bloody fuck is going on here???????? #SuperGay #Supercorp

 

 **@LenaIsDaBest123:** EEEEEEEEEE MY BABY IS A FRICKIN GAY SON OF A BITCH #Supecorp

 

 **@TakeASchott:** Danggggg  **@** **LenaLuthor** You got some game girl! #SupeCorp #LenaIsBae

 

 **@Lesbi_Honest_Here:** Nuuuuuuuuuuu #LenaDeservesBetter #KarlenaIsBetter

 

 **@Rainbows_n_8es: @Lesbi_Honest_Here** I agree with you #LenaDeservesBetter #KarlenaIsBetter

 

 **@Bowling_Al_E: @Rainbows_n_8es** and  **@** **Lesbi_honest_Here** Seriously? Do you see the way  **@** **LenaLuthor** and  **@** **TheRealSupergirl** is flirting with each other? #Supercorp

 

 **@TheBetterLane:** For fuck sake, why does  **@** **LenaLuthor** attract all the hot blonde girls? #LenaDeservesBetter #LenaLesbianLuthor

 

 **@Planeolm8:** #LenaDeservesBetter #Karlena

 

 **@Gayyy_Lorrd:** #Supercorp

 

 **@TheBetterLane:** This is gonna be one fun ride ;) #Supercorp or #Karlena ?

 

 

 

And with that, #Supercorp had began to rise and the war had just only started...


	3. #Supercorp vs #Karlena Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since #Supercorp has been trending, things have gotten pretty serious and crazy when it comes to which girl will be winning Lena Luthor’s affections.
> 
> Or
> 
> The chapter where Kara decides to mess around with her followers and fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been awhile and I’m so sorry I haven’t really done anything on this fanfic since I just had writers block on this story for some reason. This will be a two part-er since I just like the sense of hanging on the edge and waiting for what's next, meaning that this will be the first part and the second part will be out in a few days...
> 
> And yeah, make sure to press on the underlined sentence or word and comment what you guys think!

Over the course of two days, Supergirl's Twitter account has over 8 million followers. And with fans hashtag-ing about her and asking her questions that are both hilarious and inappropriate (She had a tweet from someone asking about having a threesome with her and Lena), Kara decided to make an Instagram account, just for the fans.

It only took a tweet from her Supergirl account that got her over 20 million followers in the first five minutes, making Kara's phone crash instantly. Although it was annoying at first, she quite enjoyed freaking out about  _Oh my god you've broken the record for the most amount of followers under an hour!_

But it was getting a bit weird (for Kara Danvers not Supergirl) ever since the whole #Karlena thing exploded, she's been having random people coming up to her and saying that  _we are rooting for you,_ the employees in CatCo started being nice to her by bringing flowers and coffee to her, and Snapper's being somewhat kind and hadn't shouted at her  _once_ (she hates to admit that she misses the way Snapper shouts at her and is always rude with her).

Alas, life goes on and  _the internet is the most weirdest thing I've ever encountered in my whole entire life._ Kara thought.

Bored out of her mind, she decided to go on her Instagram account (not the Supergirl one) since, after all, it  _is_ her day off, so why not have a bit of fun? So, she posted a picture of Lena and her from last night.

 

 

 

**@Kara_SunnyD**

[Dinner at Kara's place](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e8/8e/d7/e88ed78a498dc2208e6b79fb0d1eb528.jpg)

So nice to have you at #GirlsNight  **@LenaLuthor** with  **@GayDanvers**  (Credits to her for taking the pic)and  **@CFO_Arias**!  <3 :))))

**Likes 4M Comments 2.5M**

 

 

 

 

 **@Lesbi_Honest_Here:** They look so fucking happy! #Karlena

 

 **@GayDanvers: @LenaLuthor** you owe me a bottle of your finest scotch for letting you in

 

 **@Cop_Sawyer: @Kara_SunnyD** Heyyyyyyyyy why was I not invited??????

 

 **@Kara_SunnyD: @Cop_Saywer** Because if I did, you'll be asking  **@LenaLuthor** about borrowing her private jet

 

 **@Cop_Saywer:**...True

 

 **@LenaLuthor: @GayDanvers** I will give the bottle to  **@Kara_SunnyD** when we meet for brunch so that she can give it to you

 

 **@Rainbows_n_8es:** HOLY SHIT THEY HAVE LUNCH DATES TOGETHER! #Karlena

 

 **@Gayyy_Lorrd:** I think that they are just two friends who likes to spend time together and that #Supercorp is wayyyyyyyy better

 

 **@LenaIsDaBest123: @Gayyy_Lorrd** Ditto #Supercorp

 

 **@TheBetterLane: @Kara_SunnyD** I never thought you were gay???

 

 **@Kara_SunnyD:@TheBetterLane** I'm not gay

 

 **@Kara_SunnyD:** I'm bi ;)))))

 

 **@Planeolm8:** HOLY SHIT #KaraDanversIsBi   
  


 

 

After the comment Kara had just posted, she started getting messages from her friends and Alex (she never told her sister because she thought that Alex already knew,  _I guess she doesn't then_ ). She opened up her messages and the first one she saw was in a group message.  
  


 

 

**_Superfriends_ **

 

 **BAMFvers ~** KARA WE NEED TO TALK

 

 **TheOriginalSuper ~** Ditto that

 

 **WannabeVigilante ~** Is this the other secret that you said that was obvious?

 

 **LuLuLane ~** WELCOME TO THE CLUB SUNNY D

 

 **TheSidekick ~** I'm confused since you told me you weren't gay

 

 **LESBIAN ~** I KNEW IT! Danvers you owe me a drink and the grenade  


 

 

She read through the texts again and again, having difficulty since her notifications on Instagram was crashing her phone. Kara took a deep breath, calming herself from the excitement that was building up in her stomach, and texted back.  
  


 

 

**_Superfriends_ **

****

Winn, bi and gay aren't the same thing  **~ PuppyDanvers**

 

 **TheSidekick ~** oh, well at least that sort things out 

 

Also, MAGGIE ALEX DID YOU BET ON MY FUCKING LOVE LIFE  **~ PuppyDanvers**

 

 **LESBIAN ~**...

 

 **LESBIAN ~** No

 

 **BAMFvers ~** No

 

 **LuLuLane ~** Yes

 

 **LESBIAN ~** LUCYYYYYYYY

 

 **TheOriginalSuper ~** Kara, would you mind explaining to us why you decided to come out to the internet first?

 

 **WannabeVigilante ~** Yeahhhhhhhhh

 

 **TheSidekick ~** I second that

 

 **TheSidekick ~** Wait, did Kara Danvers just sweared?????

 

It's swore  **~ PuppyDanvers**

 

 **LuLuLane ~** Lol!

 

 **TheSidekick ~** Thanks for the spelling check reporter

I'll take away your Guardian privileges  **~ PuppyDanvers**

 

 **TheSidekick ~** ok ok eesh

 

 **LESBIAN ~** But before we do anything...

 

 **LESBIAN** changed  **PuppyDanvers** name to  **BiBiBi**

 

 **LESBIAN ~** Much better

 

 **TheOriginalSuper ~** Now let's talk  
  


 

 

Right after Kal -  _Clark -_ texted, Kara told them everything about how she knew (In Krypton there was no such thing as sexuality, meaning that any gender could court with the same or opposite gender). And when finishing telling - more like texting - them about her sexuality, Winn then texted.  
  


 

 

_**Superfriends** _

 

 **TheSidekick ~** Hey guys

 

 **LuLuLane ~** What

 

 **TheOriginalSuper ~** What

 

 **WannabeVigilante ~** What

 

 **BAMFvers ~** What

 

 **LESBIAN ~** What

What **~ BiBiBi**

 

 **TheSidekick ~** I was thinking that since you and Supergirl are two different people...

Winn, where are you going with this  **~ **BiBiBi****

 

 **TheSidekick ~** Just hear me out ok?

 

Fine  **~ **BiBiBi****

 

 **TheSidekick ~** Anyways, since you are two different people, why don't we have a bit of a fun... internet banter ;))))))))

 

 **LESBIAN ~** That... actually sounds like a great idea

 

 **TheSidekick ~** ikrrrrr

 

 **LuLuLane ~** U know this means that Kara would be having a lovely rivalry with herself for the affections of a certain CEO r?

 

 **TheSidekick ~** Yep

 

 **LuLuLane ~** I think you're my favorite out of all these idiots

 

Wait WHAT?  **~ **BiBiBi****

 **LESBIAN ~** HA! That's so fucking accurate!

 

 **BAMFvers ~** If you are going to do this Kara, I would like you to tell your followers to stay away from me and my account

 

 **TheOriginalSuper ~** Wait... Kara has a crush on Lena Luthor?

 

HOW DID YOU KNOW **~ **BiBiBi****

 

 **TheOriginalSuper ~** You just confirmed it

 

 **WannabeVigilante ~** Are you sure that you like Lena Luthor? Because, I'm telling you if you've forgotten, she's a LUTHOR!

 

 **BAMFvers ~** James

 

 **WannabeVigilante ~** Yes?

 

 **BAMFvers ~** Shut up

 

 **WannabeVigilante ~** Ok

 

 **TheSidekick ~** So are you in or are you out?

 

... I guess I'm in **~ **BiBiBi****

 

 **TheSidekick ~** YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

 

 

 

And so, with a little bit of help from Winn to put up some security, Kara made her Supergirl account on Instagram, grinning from ear to ear about messing around on the internet.  _I'm going to break the internet after this._

But first, Kara had go on Twitter to tell everyone that  _I, Supergirl, has finally made an Instagram account,_ helping herself with getting people to notice it. Weird as it is, the blonde is somehow enjoying this, mostly because she gets to see what people say and think about the caped hero, not on magazines, but each individual's opinion. It's also quite fun seeing how the gossip travels fast and people start trying to read between the lines every time Kara tweets something out or posting a picture.

Anyways, Kara had finally managed to make the account and was currently thinking of what to post first. An idea popped into her head and a few seconds later she was flying out of her apartment through the opened window, changed into her suit with her phone in hand. She took a picture of the view, posting it after she wrote something for her caption. The first few minutes then became all crazy.

 

 

 

 

  **@TheRealSupergirl**

[National City bird's eye view](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/arrow/images/4/40/National_City.png/revision/latest?cb=20170113123326)

Hello people of National City and the internet! So finally nice to meet you! #hello #theviewtho #flying #lookup

**Likes 12M          Comments 8M**

 

 

 

As soon as she posted it, everything went out of control; the comment section was flooding with people saying hello and that they are looking up to see her (she waved down below when she saw some curious eyes staring at her), the amount of likes nearly crashed her phone - again - and she suddenly gained over twenty-five million followers, giving herself a heart attack. She flew back into her apartment - Kara had to take a detour since people were still staring at her - and got changed out of her suit, setting herself down onto her couch. The first thing she did was checking the comment section. 

 

 

 

 

 **@** **SuperFan23:** EEEEEEEEE   **@TheRealSupergirl**   is on Instagram! #finally

 

 **@** **Ace_Looks_Past:** OMG OMG OMGGGGG I can't believe   **@TheRealSupergirl**  is here!

 

 **@** **BottomlessPratts:** Now that  **@TheRealSupergirl**  is on Insta it means we can all see what she does in her spare time

 

 **@** **SuperGay69:** **@BottomlessPratts** I AGREE

 

 **@TheCatGrant:** **@TheRealSupergirl** Care to give me an exclusive about life in the internet?

 

 **@SuperFan23:** HOLY FUCK SUPERGIRL FOLLOWS  **@TheCatGrant**!!!!!!!

 

 **@Lois_Lane:** Welcome  **@TheRealSupergirl** to Instagram

 

 **@TakeASchott:** **@LenaLuthor**

 

 **@GayDanvers:** **@TakeASchott** Don't

 

 **@TakeASchott:**   **@GayDanvers** Too late

 

 

 

 

 

When Kara saw Winn's comment, she started to panic a little, not knowing what to do if Lena saw it, in which, she did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**@LenaLuthor:** Why thank  **@TakeAschott** for showing me this, even though I've already seen it. Anyways, it's nice to see you here  **@TheRealSupergirl**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay, so, she's definitely panicking, but in a good way because she can already the butterflies in her stomach, prancing around and chanting her to respond. And so she did, but with a little help from her other identity (Kara smirked at the idea of bickering with herself because  _this is going to be a fucking hilarious sight to see!_ )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**@TheRealSupergirl:** Hey  **@LenaLuthor**! It is lovely to see you here! ;)

 

 **@Kara_SunnyD: @TheRealSupergirl** Welcome to Instagram!

 

 **@Lesbi_Honest_Here:** HAHAHAHA  **@Kara_SunnyD** Is #jealous

 

 **@SexyBack84:** Yo  **@Kara_SunnyD** Back off girl! #Supercorp is meant to be

 

 **@Gayyy_Lorrd:** So  **@TheRealSupergirl** follows only 15 peeps and for some reason  **@Kara_SunnyD** is one of them??????

 

 **@NotchMeSuckers_: @Gayyy_Lorrd** Maybe to show everyone that she's not afraid to fight for  **@LenaLuthor** 's affections?

 

 **@LenaIsDaBest123: @TheRealSupergirl** Follows  **@LenaLuthor**!!!!!! And has already liked a few of her posts with LENA in it!

 

 **@TakeASchott: @LenaLuthor** So, how is your day?

 

 **@LenaLuthor: @TakeASchott** If you're trying to be all innocent, I'll make sure to get  **@TheRealSupergirl** to throw you out of a building

 

 **@Gayyy_Lorrd:** AAAAAAAA  **@LenaLuthor** JUST CONFIRMED IT #Supercorp

 

 **@Bowling_Al_E:**  YEEEEEEET #Supercorp

 

 **@Lesbi_Honest_Here: @Gayyy_Lorrd** I think she was joking #KarlenaIsBetter

 

 **@TakeASchott: @LenaLuthor** You're no fun

 

 **@TheRealSupergirl: @LenaLuthor** I don't think I would do that just for your benefit

 

 **@LenaLuthor: @TheRealSupergirl** But do you want to see people make fun of me?

 

 **@TheRealSupergirl:**...I suppose not...

 

 **@Kara_SunnyD: @TheRealSupergirl** Please don't throw  **@TakeASchott** Out of a building, or else I won't have my friend

 

 **@LenaLuthor: @TheRealSupergirl** Change of plans, do not throw  **@TakeASchott** out of a building

 

 **@Planeolm8:**  What the actual fuck is going on?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Before she could continue on with this feud with herself, Kara received a text message on her  _Supergirl_ phone. Confused, she opened the phone to see that it was a message from Lena. The blonde's heart beat started racing, her palms were sweaty, and with a bit of hesitation, she read the text.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TheBoss ~** Hey Supergirl, can you come over to my office?

 

 **TheBoss ~** It's nothing bad if you were wondering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She re-read the text, trying to figure out if she should answer or just go straight to her office. It only took Kara a few seconds to make up her mind, and that is that she would go to the office straight away.

Few minutes later, Kara stepped onto Lena's balcony, arms crossed with a smile on her face. The concentration on Lena's face was adorable, the blonde had thought. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the glass door, hand raising in a fist, and she knocked, startling the CEO from her work. Lena stood up from her chair, adjusting her tight dress ( _Seriously? You had to think tight?_ ) and started walking towards the caped hero. She opened the door, a large smile plastered onto her face.

"Supergirl, you're hear." She sounded somewhat relieved.

"Of course I am! You asked to meet me in your office and so I-" Kara stopped mid-sentence, a scent flowed into her nostrils, and she inhaled, finally noticing why Lena asked for her. "Is that food I smell?"

Lena all but smirked, gesturing Kara -  _Supergirl_ \- to come in, which she did. They both walked towards the white sofa where three boxes of pizza were laying on the table in front of it. As they sat down, Kara was then reminded of a specific lunch date with a specific person.

"I thought that you'll be having lunch with Kara Danvers?" Kara asked, shocking Lena, who eventually recovered with a ghost of a smile.

"I texted her saying that I had to cancel because of an important... Meeting."

"Oh?" The blonde didn't know if Lena was lying or that she actually sent it.  _I'll check my phone when she's not looking._

"Anyways, would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be nice thank you." Nodding, Lena stood up from her spot and walked towards the bar. Taking the opportunity, Kara quickly took her phone out from the inside of her boot, turned it on (She saw the text when her phone screen appeared), then turned it off and placed it back into it's hiding spot.

The CEO came back with a glass of water in one hand, and a glass of red wine in the other hand. When she sat down again, she place the glass of water in front of Kara, who, of course, thanked her for it before opening the pizza box, digging in as soon as she saw it, the raven haired girl following suit.

 

* * *

 

 

Laughter was heard across the office, the smell of pizza lingered in the air. It's been an hour and a half since Kara -  _as Supergirl -_ walked into Lena's office. It was nice, seeing as both of them didn't finish the last box of pizza (Kara was too distracted by Lena's angelic laughter that she stopped eating about an hour ago).

A sudden ring was heard, snapping both the ladies out of their laughing fit. Kara went to grab her phone from the inside of her boot (Lena gave her an amused look with a raised eyebrow), turning it on, and seeing that she got a message from Alex, telling her to come to the DEO for some doughnuts. The blonde scoffed, not wanting to leave Lena yet not wanting to decline the offer (Because if she did, her sister would know that something was wrong). Sighing, Kara turned to face Lena.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"It's alright." Lena gave her a reassuring smile, which only made her feel worse. She was about to stand up when an idea popped up into her head.

"Hey, Lena?" The CEO hummed in question, staring at Kara with hopeful eyes. "Is it okay if I get a picture with you?" Silence was then floating around the office, the blonde regretting to ask with each second passing. The silence was then broken by Lena chuckling.

"Sure." Smiling, Kara turned on the camera on her phone, holding it in front of her while scooting closer to Lena. Before taking the photo she felt warm fingertips under her chin, and a pair of soft lips on her right cheek, making her smile even wider. She took the photo, feeling a bit disappointed when the soft lips and fingertips disappeared, Kara wanting the contact again.

They both stood up, phone still in hand, and with a longer-than-usual hug shared between the two, the caped hero flew away from the balcony, Lena's figure getting further and further.

It only took her a minute to arrive at the DEO Headquarters, her sister standing on the balcony with a bag of doughnuts in hand.

"Took you long enough." Kara rolled her eyes, snatching the bag and opening it while walking with her sister into the building.

"Well I'm sorry that I couldn't be asked to fly all the way here."

"But at least you got something sweet, right?" The blonde nodded proudly, downing the first two doughnuts, Alex grimacing at the scene before her.

"Messy eater." Alex whispered, knowing full well that Kara would hear, but chose to ignore the comment.

The sisters started walking towards where Winn was, propping themselves onto the spare chairs around him and started talking. Kara, who  _still_ had her phone in her hand, went onto Instagram and posted the photo of her and Lena.

 

 

 

 

**@TheRealSupergirl**

[#Supercorp in black and white](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/03/60/bf/0360bf6d4afe2e9745f837fe4fe66745.jpg)

Hey  **@Kara_SunnyD** Thank you for letting me steal your lunch buddy  **@LenaLuthor**  We had a great time ;)

**Likes 15M          Comments 11M**

 

 **@Gayyy_Lorrd:** BITCH YASSSSS #Supercorp #Gay #RelationshipGoals **  
**

 

 **@Lesbi_Honest_Here:** NOOOOO WHAT ABOUT  **@Kara_SunnyD**!!!!! #KarlenaIsBetter

 

 **@LenaIsDaBest:** Awww,  **@LenaLuthor** made  **@TheRealSupergirl** smile widely! #Supercorp

 

 **@LenaLuthor:** **@TheRealSupergirl** Pleasure to meet you when it isn't caused by danger

 

 **@Planeolm:** Why would you steal  **@LenaLuthor** away from my precious  **@Kara_SunnyD**? #KarlenaIsBetter

 

 **@TheBetterLane:** I can feel the sexual tension by just looking at the picture #Lesbians #Supercorp #WhatAboutKara

 

 **@TheCatGrant:** **@LenaLuthor** and  **@TheRealSupergirl** You both owe me an exclusive when you're officially dating #Supercorp

 

 **@Heatherspoons_u:** #WhatAboutKara

 

 **@BottomlessPratts:** #WhatAboutKara

 

 **@SuperGay69:** My gay-dar is fucking high rn #Supercorp #Moms #Lesbians

 

 

 

 

With a smirk, Kara swapped accounts to her original one, and typed up a comment on the picture. Once satisfied with what she had written, she pressed send and started swapping from one account to another.

 

 

 

 

 **@Kara_SunnyD:**   **@TheRealSupergirl** At least I have free access while you have to sneak in from the balcony ;) **  
**

 

 **@Cop_Sawyer:** Jealous much  **@Kara_SunnyD**?

 

 **@Kara_SunnyD:** **@Cop_Sawyer** I thought you're on my side? :(

 

 **@Cop_Sawyer:** **@Kara_SunnyD** I am, I just like teasing you that's all 

 

 **@Lesbi_Honest_Here:** FUCKING YES SOME COMEBACK #Karlena #Fight

 

 **@SuperGay69:** I feel like sneaking in from the balcony sounds more romantic #Supercorp

 

 **@Rainbows_n_8es:** **@SuperGay69** I think that's a bit creepy if you think about it #KarlenaIsBetter

 

 **@CFO_Arias:** **@Kara_SunnyD** **@TheRealSupergirl** Don't hurt my precious child #Fight #LenaLesbianLuthor #ThatsMyFriend

 

 **@TheBetterLane:** So how about an Instagram war  **@TheRealSupergirl** and  **@Kara_SunnyD**?

 

 **@Kara_SunnyD:** **@TheBetterLane** I'm in, how about you  **@TheRealSupergirl**? You ready?

 

 **@TheRealSupergirl:** **@Kara_SunnyD** Oh believe me, I'm always ready ;)

 

 **@Gayyy_Lorrd:**  HOLY FUCK ITS THE SHOWDOWN OF #Supercorp VS #KARLENA !!!!! **  
**

 

 **@LenaLuthor:** I'm going to need some popcorn for this... 

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued...** _


End file.
